cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - September 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. September 2013 – Week One 09/06/13 - Illium Entertainment Announces Bioticman Reboot. Illium Entertainment, the company that recently acquired the rights to the Bioticman franchise from Vision Studios, has officially announced the upcoming vid that will reboot the Bioticman series. Bioticman was first released as a series of comics about twenty years ago on Earth. It follows the adventures of the human uber-biotic superhero Ivan Strahl, aka Bioticman, as he fights all crimes and evil on the human homeworld. The series soon became widely popular and even saw some off-world sales. An Illium Entertainment representative spoke to us today. "It is a truly great series! It definitely has potential and we at IE have seen it. In fact, I am surprised how Bioticman has yet to become a hit across the galaxy! But anyhow, that's what we're here for now!" With Vision Studios now defunct, IE has saved the franchise and plans to introduce to the greater galactic community. No official announcements have been made on the cast yet but the vid promises to get old fans nostalgic and mesmerize newcomers, introducing new themes through the series to which members of all species can relate. The news has caused a lot of fuss in the fandom, with extranet activity bursting soon after the announcement. Many fans actively speculate on who will play the role of the Bioticman, with the most popular candidate as of yet being the human vid star and model, Nathan Sato. September 2013 - Week Two 10/09/13 - Citadel University Celebrates Its 2500th Anniversary Sarah Velikova, ANN Today, one of the galaxy's oldest, proudest and largest institutes celebrates twenty five centuries of continuous work. To commemorate this anniversary, the next few weeks will be dedicated to the celebration of the Citadel University's long journey through time. Many events across the Citadel have already been set up, including exhibitions, concerts, speeches, and most notably the upcoming Gala at the central campus on Kithoi Ward. ANN's Kithoi correspondent Imani Carren witnessed the preparations for the Gala at the campus today for an interview with the current head of the Citadel University, Lyri'in Venerax. When asked to share a few words about the university's history, she said the following. "The Citadel University was founded by the, then-newly formed, Citadel Council on 412 BCE. Its asari and salarian founders meant it to become a symbol of galactic unity and cooperation and over the centuries, so it did." "As more species became part of the Citadel community, the University grew and prospered. Five colleges were established on each ward, devoted to separate fields of knowledge. Millions have graduated from this school over the years. Many became few of the most prominent scientists, artists and scholars in history. People like Matriarch Saldana, Jerronak B'Salkh, Vatra Hoss and Socrus Patronas have walked through the University's halls and went on to prosper in the fields of science, art, philosophy and galactic history." "We are proud to say that during these twenty five centuries we have accomplished a lot. We hope to continue along this track for another twenty five. The CU has always looked towards the future, encouraging its students to move forwards and never give up on their dreams. But for the next few weeks we will stop for a little while and take a moment to look back, learn from those who came before and celebrate this institute's longevity and achievements." Both Lyri'in Venerax and the famous alumn Xaltan Kailyn will be interviewed tonight on ANN's 'Right on the Mark' by Ari Laine on daily life in the University, its history and people as well as how it endured through the greatest of wars. You can find the schedule for the next week's celebrations here. Purchasable invitations as well as information about the Gala can be found here as well. 10/09713 - Earth university seeks out ancient star (Bhubaneswar, India region, Earth) National Institute of Science Education and Research of Bhubaneswar has begun a public campaign to solicit funding for a space expedition to one of the oldest known stars in the Milky Way galaxy. Star number 140283 on the Earth Henry Draper catalogue or Methuselah star was added to the catalogue between years 1918 and 1924 Earth Calendar, but its significance became apparent only after more precise instruments enabled proper measurements decades later. The star's age has been narrowed down to second generation of stars born after beginning of the universe, some 13 billion years ago. The Institute's astrophysics department has begun to draft a flight route to Methuselah star which lies only 190 light-years away from Sol, a dozen and an half day's trip one way if traveled in a straight line. Institute officials have stated that other universities are welcome to join them should they help to cover the costs for chartering a long-range vessel for the expedition. September 2013 - Week Four 23/09/13 - Movie Celebrity Faces Vendetta On Omega Omega - A night gone wrong has left the Quad Squad movie star Dorvar Vorko on the run, after a drunken brawl with the chainmetal band Kryva'yhtye ended in death of their lead panatist Baghlor Ventanas. According to eyewitnesses on the scene, Dorvar Vorko had gotten into an argument with Baghlor Ventanas about the former's performance in Quad Squad 51 on the backstage of Hammerdown's backstage, when the talk turned into a fight. Vorko headbutted Baghlor fatally and was chased off the premises by vengeful band members and groupies. Surviving members of Kryva'yhtye have stated they will have revenge for Baghlor's death, as his untimely passing has disrupted entirely the band's tour plans for the coming months, and the fans have formed armed mobs to locate the murderer. Dorvar Vorko could not be reached for comments. 23/09/13 - Salarian Shot By Police In Terror Scare Union Commissioner Threatens Legal Action Alarra Meviri, Illium Herald Days of protest and unrest focused on Nos Astra’s pro-reform salarian population reached a flashpoint today in a fatal shooting in the course of a terrorism-related police pursuit. Illium native Olir Welus was shot dead by members of NAPD Task Force Redoubt in the forecourt of Scarletwood maglev station, but in a tragic turn of events, may have been innocent of involvement in the terrorist activity officers were racing to prevent. The NAPD is reviewing all evidence and interviews of witnesses and officers are ongoing, but Justice Directorate this afternoon released a statement indicating that a “credible threat” was identified late the following evening of an attack on the city’s central maglev terminal Goddess Gate, two stations beyond Scarletwood, and that Welus’s interception was the result of a “strong identification” of threat factors by officers on the scene. The statement concludes: “While Justice Directorate will not comment on an ongoing investigation, the possibility of such identifications proving erroneous is an inescapable drawback of proactive law enforcement, and NAPD is vigilant in minimising any risk to the public.” Vosari Negavit, head of the Salarian Union high commission on Illium, made no such efforts to moderate his official response: “Welus was by all accounts a peaceful and law-abiding citizen, a second-generation Illian, and Olir clan is staunchly loyal to the Union. The NAPD and their Eclipse thugs simply saw a salarian, jumped to a paranoid conclusion, and rushed into a situation where they felt justified in murdering an innocent man for the ‘crime’ of fleeing a team of heavily-armed and unidentified aggressors, which is what any sane person would do.” Eclipse issued a brief statement denying that any of its members were involved in the incident, but Justice Directorate’s press release announcing Task Force Redoubt following the Entish bombing touted the experience and insight of ex-Eclipse officers, transferred during the company’s temporary wartime nationalisation, being included in the task force. Many direct witnesses to the incident remain unavailable for comment due to NAPD interviewing, but others who were near the scene have given an unclear picture of whether the pursuing NAPD officers were uniformed and/or had announced themselves at the time of the shooting. 23/09/13 - Krogan Officials Strike Deal with Notorious Mercenary Group By Piotr Borowiec, Tayseri Times Cartagena Station, Nemean Abyss- Investigative reporting on behalf of the Times has successfully confirmed that Battlemaster Tugorc Khast of the Bloodpack’s infamous Woak Battalion has finalized negotiations with none other than Chieftain Yuqin Towk, current head of the Clan Yuqin and de facto governor of the predominantly krogan world of Weshed. Located in the Nemean Abyss Weshed sported one of the highest concentrations of krogan men and women outside of the homeworld itself and, in the aftermath of the Reaper War, publicly aligned itself with the new Urdnot government, becoming one of the Coalition’s largest extra-DMZ colonies virtually overnight. This revelation follows closely on the heels of a rash of border skirmishes with the neighboring asari Republic of Isene. Despite remaining a relatively low level conflict the past several weeks have seen a radical military build up of both aerospace battlegroups and marine detachments across the region. Blood Pack spokesmen declined to comment when asked for information regarding Woak Battalion’s latest posting, only stating that the nearly ten thousand strong contingent of krogan troops, vorcha light infantry and their attached warships had been mobilized and were awaiting deployment orders. September 2013 - Week Five 30/09/13 - Terminus Cult Makes Inroads in Citadel Space By Tobias McKaffer, Presidium Sun Tayseri Ward, Citadel- The comparatively recent relaxation of tariffs, bans, and restrictions on trade with the Terminus Systems has seen a dramatic uptick in the exchange of goods, raw materials, technology, and information between two very different regions. Various cultural groups finding new homes in the transition is far from unusual in such circumstances, however until now few have attracted any significant following or engendered substantial local development on their own. The religion known as the Va’liat has, thus far, defied the current trend; claiming four Ward councilmen from Tayseri, a not insignificant portion of Terminus expatriates on the Station, and no less than fifteen Tier Twenty Hierarchy officials as converts. According to notable political scientist Foles Ialdrik this development, while startling for its relative speed, is also worrying. “A kind of social osmosis is inevitable in this situation” he stated in an interview earlier today, “that is to be both expected and accounted for. However, the main issue with this is that, like most religions, this ‘Church of Flame and Void’ promotes a sense of community and direction to people who feel adrift. Given the group’s origins, their predilection for extremist action and what could charitably be called war crimes when threatened, and connection to and cultivation of radical elements and warlordist states, it is only reasonable to be concerned about the potential impact they might have on this Station and throughout the rest of Citadel Space.” It would appear that no few individuals agree with Mr. Ialdrik’s position, in recent days plans by the followers of the Va’liat, or the “Va’liavas”, to open a joint temple and community center in lower Tayseri have drawn criticism and fiery condemnation from other citizens of the Station’s arm. “We don’t want these people sticking around and putting down roots, we want them gone.” Stated Ward resident Aloysia T’Sulo at the picket line outside the construction site “It’s not enough that they’ve sent our crime rates spiking up higher than they’ve been in centuries, it’s not enough that they’ve made everyone in the Wards afraid to leave their homes off-cycle, but now we have to host fundamentalists and cultists too? No. No we’ve had enough.” “This Temple exists for the faithful of Tayseri, a place for them and their families to worship, to meet, to celebrate, to mourn, and to simply pass the time. No one is forced to come here and no one is retained against their will.” said the ranking and religious official Kirsjval, or “Cleric”, Valiheirex Amalsinia in a press release also held today. Despite the Cleric’s words, reporters from the Sun were barred from accessing the Va’liat’s temporary Temple in Tayseri’s eight hundred blocks and deterred from seeking an interview with Amalsinia by security staff. Requests for interviews among other members of the community have yet to be answered. 30/09/13 - Abyss Cult gains traction in Citadel Space Over the past several months, a disturbing rash of conversions to the Va'liat cult has plagued Thessia, Earth, Palaven and even the Citadel itself. The trend comes amid a resurgence of belief in spirituality across Citadel Space, which some experts are claiming are due to the actions of blatantly predatory preachers across Citadel Space. The Va'liat cult in particular is concerning because it doesn't bother with even the overtures of peacefulness that most Citadel Space Religions abide by. Experts claim that the Va'liat is especially dangerous because of its origins as an abyss-based cult of warfare, one that shamelessly uses conquest to expand its territory. These are claims that the Va'liat hasn't even bothered to refute, instead defending its egregious use of force to take territory in a series of public announcements. Several organizations, like Skeptics Galactic, have been taking action and attempting to stem the tide of conversions by denouncing Va'liat and other cults, especially earth based ones like Christianity and Islam, but unfortunately these efforts have, so far, been in vain. Harinex Garat, a representative with Skeptics Galactic, said, "It's unfortunate, but in the post-reaper galaxy the average citizen is incredibly irrational. While we're doing all we can, we can't combat this predatory preaching without real legal action from the council do stem the tide, something they're utterly unwilling to do despite its blatant necessity." 30/09/13 - Systems Alliance help arrives at hostile system via Palaven Pressholder 105th Patrol from Eden Prime has arrived to HWC 41676345+8464134 and is searching it for the frigate-sized vessels that attacked PFS Onteros. While the 105th Patrol's main mission is of offensive nature, they're also taking notes on the planets in the system. So far they have discovered a gas giant that wasn't found with telescopes and confirmed presence of a habitable garden world. No signs of the aggressors have been found yet however. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles